Tytheslania
Tytheslania, officially known as the Republic of Tytheslania, is a country located in southern Esera. It is surrounded by the Tytheslanian Sea to the northwest, Hegoa to the south, Iparrada to the north and the Bakasan Ocean to the west. It is a parliamentary republic with Jenep Olson as its Prime Minister. It has a population of 24 million, 1.9 million of which live in the capital city Heni. Tythes make up the largest ethnic group comprising 67% of the population Its national language, Tythian, is spoken by 97% of its population and nearly 1 million people speak it as a second-language. It has a mixed-economy, with a GDP of $2.3 trillion as of 2014. It is also a member of the Eseran Development Union. Etymology The name "Tytheslania" literally means "land of the Tythes." It is unclear where the name "Tythe" originated or how it came to be associated with people from the country. One theory posits the word comes from an old Ponish word, "tins", meaning "sea", probably referring to the Tythian Sea. Early history Foundation of Heni Between 190 BC and 20 AD, several tribes settled in the area that is Tytheslania. Of these tribes, the Yunden were the largest and most developed, having established a strong agricultural society. They quickly grew beyond their territory and absorbed smaller neighboring tribes. In 109, the city of Heni, which is now the modern-day capital of Tytheslania was founded and the ancient Heni state continued to expand. The government of Heni comprised of a Senate and a Governor. The Senate had around 30 to 50 members and most were elected by enfranchised citizens, which at the time were mostly landowners and their relatives. The Governor was elected by the Senate roughly every 3-6 years. To serve as Governor, one must had been a member the Senate at the time of their election. The Governor had considerable influence despite largely being a figurehead when it came to day-to-day affairs. The first Governor was Tunned Gennar who was elected April 2, 109. Heni-Cenat War Heni encountered its first semi-major conflict with the city of Cenat, primarily over a dispute regarding trade routes. Gennar had authorized the use of the militia to keep trade routes with Cenar and other cities free of bandits. However, Emperor Domarus II of Cenat accused Gennar of allowing soldiers to loot from Cenati peasantmen. These claims were dismissed by Heni and the matter was handed to diplomats to deal with. The issue, however, would reach a boiling point when three Cenati women accused Heni soldiers of murdering their husbands, stealing their money and raping them. Domarus was reportedly outraged by their claims and sent a letter to Gennar demanding an explanation. Again, Gennar denied the allegations and accused Domarus of slander and seeking an illegitimate cause for war. The war began on September 16, 112 when Cenati soldiers attacked a Heni militia outpost, killing 5 servicemen. The conflict was brief, lasting less than a month and resulting in fewer than fifty casualties. Gennar's advisors told him that going all-out in this conflict would be more costly than just simply offering Cenat a settlement. Gennar conceded and agreed to reduce the number of soldiers sent to patrol the trade route and agreed to pay the three widows around 20 gold and 40 silver coins, worth roughly $43,000 today. While Domarus accepted, he was reportedly unhappy that Heni refused to arrest or even discharge the soldiers accused of the murder, robbery, and rape. This incident would go on to damage Heni's reputation and the task of repairing it would fall on Gennar's successor, Vunden Munnar. Middle ages Contemporary era 1910-1939 1940s-1960s 1970s-1994 1995 to today